


say anything

by sukker_sugar



Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a song, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Miracle Queen never happened, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Impromptu movie night between Alya and MarinetteBased onsay anythingby girl in red
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	say anything

Alya stood outside the bakery door after a hard knock on the wood, waiting for someone to answer. She slightly adjusted the headphones that sat around her head to the side, exposing one ear to the cool breeze. The front ends of her hair sat upon her shoulders, the back being pressed into her jacket by wind. 

She waited for a bit, finally taking her phone out after a few. She shot Marinette a text, telling her she had arrived and was waiting. Alya then turned the screen off and put the phone back in her pocket. She looked back up through the glass to see her girlfriend dashing down the stairs with a lanyard, presumably holding the key to unlock the bakery. 

Alya watched as she inserted the key into the deadbolt, slowly turning it and opening the door. Marinette stuck the keys in her sweatshirt pocket and dragged Alya inside, closing the door behind her. 

“I told you you could come in the unconventional way, you know.” Marinette commented with a smirk while leading Alya up the stairs and into the apartment. 

“I know, but what fun would that be?” Alya responded with the mischievous tone in her voice that she had developed after figuring out how to mess with Marinette. 

Marinette sighed, falling down onto the couch and grabbing the remote for the TV. 

Across the room, Alya took off her coat and headphones, setting them on a barstool that sat opposite of the counter in the kitchen. She wandered over to Marinette and plopped herself down next to her, setting her arm across the girl’s shoulders. 

Marinette handed Alya the remote before grabbing a blanket from beside her and laying over their legs. Alya went to the search function and searched up  _ Le Plaisir _ and went to the details page. 

Alya tapped Marinette’s shoulder and gestured for her to look to the screen. 

“What do you say? It’s an old one, but I think it’s interesting.” Alya asked. Marinette returned her a smile, leaning her head on the other girl’s shoulder. 

“I say that you should go ahead and play it. If you enjoy it, I’m almost always at least slightly intrigued.” she said. Alya clicked over to the play button and the movie started up, the two girls cuddling close together as it did. 

* * *

After the movie finished, Alya looked down to see Marinette out cold in her arms, still huddled under the blanket. She smiled and her eyes softened at the sight. She plucked Marinette’s phone from the side of the couch and checked the time, finding it to be around 2am. She slid the phone into Marinette’s pocket and picked her up, starting to carry her to her room. 

She went up the flights of stairs and through the trapdoor. She slowly went up the step to the lofted bed, laying her down and pulling the covers up to her chest. She kissed the sleeping girl’s forehead and went down the steps once more. 

Alya quietly descended the stairs back to the apartment and grabbed her things, tying the coat around her waist and the headphones around her neck. She went back up to Marinette’s room, this time climbing up and out the skylight. Trixx flew out the coat pocket and into Alya’s vision. 

“Trixx, let’s pounce.” she said, leaving Rena Rouge to replace where Alya stood. She leapt from the rooftops, back to the apartment. She landed on her balcony and de-transformed while walking through the slide doors. She landed face first on her bed, barely flinging her glasses off in time. She untied the coat from her wait and threw it to her desk chair. She crept under the covers and drifted off, still able to feel Marinette’s warmth against her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh we love some girl lovin' girls  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
